gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Graham's House
The Graham's House is the home of David and his kids Chris and Rory. The house is located within the Hollywood Hills neighborhood of Los Angeles, California and is featured in nearly every episode and multiple times on TheExperience. However, only the first floor has been shown. Episodes Without Appearances As the house is the second main setting for the show, after The Experience, it appears in most episodes. The list below is when it does not appear. * The Crime Scene * Survival of the Coldest * Danger in the Sky * Beck's Big Break * Beck Falls for Chris * Chris Gets Sick * ThEA Wrecker * Who Did It to Rory? * The Lunch Truck * How We Got In * Anti-Date * Chris Fixes Beck and Jason W. * Berry Balls Parts of the House 'The Kitchen' The kitchen is one of the rooms shown multiple times in the show and it is a major set in The Experience. It has reddish-orange cabinets, one blue wall, and multiple cream-colored walls. It also has a table, an island, a refrigerator, an oven, and a sink. There are multiple pots, cups, and vases on the shelves. This room is connected to the living room and has a door to the patio. 'The Living Room' The living room is another room used often in the show. It has a fireplace, red couches with brown pillows, a coffee table, and a piano. There are also multiple pictures of Chris and Rory when they were little in this room, one over the front door, and a TV. It connects to the kitchen and has a door to the front porch as well as stairs to the upper level. 'The Bathroom' The bathroom has only been shown once in Ice Man when Tori is washing Trina's hair. The bathroom is known to have a bathtub, a shelf full of toiletries, a window, and a plant. It is unclear if this is the same bathroom that Tori pointed out to Ryker in Beggin' or a different one. 'The Front Porch' The front porch has been shown six times. It was shown in Stage Fighting when Rebel comes to bring Rory a casserole and in Freak Out when Cat, Jade, and Tori are talking. The front porch has a stone floor, a bench, and many plants. The front porch has also been shown from the inside of the house when characters come to the door. In A Christmas Tori, it was shown briefly when Trina dragged her giant christmas tree inside, The Worst Couple when Jade counted to ten for Beck to come outside, and in Crazy Ponnie when Ponnie delivers Chinese food. It has also been shown in The Bad Roommate, when Tori comes back with her mother from shopping to find André eating their family pot pie. 'The Patio' The patio has been shown five notable times; once in Pilot when Tori and André are taking a break there, and once in Beggin' on Your Knees when Tori catches Robbie out there spying on her. In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Tori, Jade, and Cat promised to kiss a little boy in return for the "$" for the contest. They lock him out instead, however Trina lets him in. She said he can kiss her, but he shot her down and left through the patio. It has also been shown multiple times through the glass door in the kitchen. It has a chair and multiple plants. In A Christmas Tori, it is know that the Vega's neighbor, Mr. Busey, likes hanging out on the patio, however Mr. Vega told him he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. In The Hambone King, Robbie went there to get fresh air, but he really was afraid he was going to lose to Gerald Ardbeg and Tori went there and had a conversation with him and convinced him he can beat Gerald if he wants it bad enough and Robbie agreed. 'The Pool/Jacuzzi' According to a Experience post by Chris, there is a pool in the backyard and in A Film by Cox-Nolan, Chris said that Andrew slept in their jacuzzi. Chris's Bedroom Little is known about Chris's bedroom, but it is located on the upper level of the house and, according to Jason C. in Wood, there are a lot of "things" in her bedroom. Trivia *Despite Chris being the newest member of the gang, the house, as shown in Sleepover at Jones's, is their primary hang-out, possibly suggesting that is it nicer and bigger than everyone else's houses. This might also imply that the Vegas are the richest out of all the families on the show, something supported by Trina's exuberant spending and that housing prices in Hollywood Hills are, at their lowest, roughly $2,000,000 USD. **Where the other five hung out before they met Tori is unknown, though The Great Ping Pong Scam implies it might have been the Blackbox Theater. *If the Silverbox is not counted as a house, then this is the only one of the gang's houses that is seen from both the outside and the inside. *The Graham-Bakers' do not seem to lock the front door very often. *Though not seen, Rain & Fire establishes that the house has a downstairs gym. *As shown in the main image, the house also has a rather large garage.